Forever revised
by TV Chick
Summary: Jack and Daniel are immortals safely hidden away in Cheyenne Mountain, but what happens when a broken DHD forces them to reveal the truth and face everyones reactions? (SG1MacGyverHighlander) COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver or Stargate SG-1 or Highlander. 

Author: TV Chick (email greenblade@flash.net) 

Title: Forever 

Rating: PG-13 for violence 

Summary: (SG1/MacGyver/Highlander--I know it's been done but this is a sorta unusual twist) Jack and Daniel are immortals safely hidden away in Cheyenne Mountain, but what happens when a broken DHD forces them to reveal the truth and face everyone's reactions. 

Timeline: Mid-third season   


* * * * *   


"Oh crap!" shouted O'Neill amist the enemy fire. 

SG1 was on a 'routine' mission that had turn into a fight for survival. The people on P3X5474889 were enslaved by another race that happened to have Jaffa staff weapons. Those people hadn't taken too kindly to the earthlings. SG1 had managed to make to the gate, only to discover that the DHD was broken. The people were closing in around them fast. 

As the others tried to hold the enemies off, Carter did her best to fix it but it was too no avail. She turned to tell the Colonel this and saw him take a hit in the chest. Daniel and Teal'c had also seen this and the three ran to him. Sam made it there first and checked for a pulse. There was none. "Oh, my gosh," she said starting to cry. 

"How...is...he?" asked Daniel breathlessly as he arrived. He did not really sound very concerned, because he knew Jack would live. 

Sam turned her tearful face to first him then Teal'c. "He's dead." The words came out in a whisper. She saw emotion flood into Daniel, he was horrified. She noticed something else in his face that looked like fear. 

Daniel was afraid. He was afraid of exposure. Afraid that they wouldn't ever trust him or Jack again. For now he decided that they needed to get him back to the base; this was definitely not a good place to make a scene. He asked hurriedly, "Can we go now?" 

This mystified Teal'c who turned to look at the impatient archeologist. Major Carter bowed her head a sighed, "No, I couldn't fix it. We're stuck." 

Daniel immediately formulated a plan. He hoped Jack might be able to fix the dial-home-device (after all he was the formerly the famous MacGyver). He just needed to get him over there. "Teal'c can you cover me and Sam while we carry Jack back to the gate?" 

"I will do my best." 

Sam gave Daniel a strange look. "I don't see what good it will do, since we're trapped here." 

"Just give me a hand," said Daniel shortly. 

As Teal'c was fighting off the aliens he attempted to analyze Dr. Jackson's behavior. It was very uncharacteristic of the man. Daniel would normally have been devasted by O'Neill's death. Teal'c himself was still recovering from the shock. He might have felt it more if his instinct had not told him something was strange about it. 

Meanwhile Sam was holding back tears as she helped Daniel carry the Colonel to the stargate. They had almost reached when suddenly Jack's hand, now not so dead, tightened around her wrist. She let out a shriek. Many strange things had happened to her but being grabbed by a dead man was not one of them. 

Daniel had also felt the hand he was holding tighten. He let out a groan. "Not now," he moaned. Poor Sam let out a scream. 

"What just happened!!!!?" said Carter shakily. 

Then out of nowhere, Jack sat up on the ground. "What's the matter Major? Hoping to get my job were you? Naughty, naughty." 

"Jack, this is no time for sarcasm! The DHD is still broken," Daniel almost screamed. He was really not looking forward to a Q&A session. Especially not one in a war-zone. 

"Okay, I'll take a look. I guess it's no good hiding it now."

Sam could only gape as she watched the Colonel open the device and look inside. He carefully removed something and and then readjusted something else. Her mind could not take it. She was a scientist who had answers for almost everything, but this was just impossible. Why was the Colonel alive? How did he know how to fix the DHD? Why did Daniel seem to know all about whatever was going on? What caused his personality to change so drasticly? The questions whirled through her mind. 

In the meantime, Teal'c had killed one of the leaders of the enemy and they retreated temporarily. He heard Sam's yell and immediately coming running. He had seen the whole thing. He was at as muck of a loss to explain the phenomenon as the Major. 

The MacGyver in O'Neill had gotten the darn thing to work just in time. As the team entered the wormhole the enemies began to attack again.   


* * * * *   


Now back in the base, Carter turned to stare at Jack; and Teal'c glared at Daniel. The General came in asking for a brief explanation of why they were back early. 

Before Jack could say anything, Teal'c jumped in. "The people of the planet were enslaved by a race possessing staff weapons. We returned because there was a fight." He paused a moment before continuing, "In the fight O'Neill was shot in the chest and died." 

Hammond had never known Teal'c to joke so he looked around at the others. "Is this true? Did the Colonel die?" he asked, attentively awaitng their replies. 

Carter answered first, "Yes, Sir. I saw him get hit. I checked for a pulse and there wasn't one." 

"Dr. Jackson, did you witness this?" 

Daniel glanced at Jack, who nodded. "Yes, General, I did." 

Without hestitating the General turned to Jack. "I want all of you to get your usual check-up with Dr. Frasier. And Jack you are to stay in under her supervision until we have determined what the heck is going on. Understood?" 

"Yes, Sir." SG-1 headed off to the infirmary. 

Jack and Daniel slacked off the pace when they got out of the Gate Room. 

"What are we going to do?" Daniel asked quietly. 

"The only thing we can: tell the General, Sam, and Teal'c the truth." answered Jack calmly as he could. He was scared but he wouldn't run from this life like he had the previous one. He was old immortal and he knew that even immortals can't hide forever from their close friends.   


* * * * *   


Sam and Teal'c entered the infirmary followed somewhat closely by the immortals who had managed to catch up. 

Janet turned her attention to the new arrivals. Noting their long faces she asked, "What happened?" 

Sam just looked up and said grimly, "Oh nothing, Jack died and now he's alive without the aid of alien technology or medicine. Then fixed the DHD when I couldn't." 

Dr. Frasier frowned. "Are you sure? Perhaps, his heart teporarily stopped and started on its own." 

"Nevermind, Janet. We're going to tell them." O'Neill then added, "Get Hammond here. He needs to hear it too." 

When the General arrived Jack took a deep breath, "You see it's like this..." 

****

Chapter 2

"…Daniel and I are immortals. And before you say anything let me explain. We do get hurt and, as you saw, die but we can heal until it's gone," Jack paused waiting for a response.

"Doctor Frasier, is this possible?" asked General Hammond.

"If aliens are real, I see no logical reason why this can't be true. I personally can tell you it is true. I am a Watcher; we study immortals and record their histories."

Teal'c now also spoke, "That would explain how you knew about the Colonel and tried to protect him, would it not?" 

Janet smiled. "Yes, Teal'c, but don't forget it would be kind of difficult to fool your own doctor." 

"Yep. Really got lucky there," said Daniel. 

"Colonel, may I ask a few questions of you and Daniel Jackson?" inquired Teal'c. Jack nodded so he continued. "Do you age?" 

"Not beyond the age when you die the first time." 

Once again General Hammond entered the conversation. "Just how old are you two?" 

Daniel smirked, "I am just as young as I say I am. I didn't die until after I started working here at the SGC. But the old man here really is ancient, literally." 

"Hey! You kids have no respect for your elders. I mean, come on, 5000 is not _that _bad," said O'Neill. He grinned as the General and Sam let their jaws drop. This was going pretty well, maybe this wouldn't be one of those disasters like he had witnessed in the past. "Okay, kiddies, get your lower jaws off the floor, this is a medical room that's supposed to be sanitary." 

"O'Neill, if you are 5000 years old why do you not display more wisdom and knowledge?" questioned Teal'c. 

Jack shrugged, "I do have a few Ph. D.'s but I only use those every-other life, like the last one when I was working for Pete Thornton. What can I say? I'm different than a lot of immortals, mostly they don't change names or backgrounds and just move when people get suspicious. I do change names and backgrounds because I am on a mission." 

"And just what is that..." Hammond started to ask. 

"I can not believe you guys!" broke in Carter for the first time since the conversation started. "How can you keep this from the world? Do you have any idea how great it would be if we could create this effect in everyone? Do you guys just sit back watching people die, when you could have the cure?" 

"It doesn't work like that..." said Jack as calmly as he could. 

"Oh, and I suppose you've tried to find a way. Have you really tried to find a way? Don't you feel a duty to..." 

"No," said Jack losing his temper, "I haven't tried to find a way. Being immortal only means that whatever happens you survive; you still experience the pain of death over and over. Plus, I had the added bonus of watching my family die in front of me originally and then I again saw my son Charlie die. And don't tell me about duty! Why do think I'm here at the SGC? I spent the last 5000 years trying to find a way to get someone to get the Stargate to work just so that I could find a way to fight the Gou'ald. My family was living in Egypt and they came and took my wife, my daughters, my son, and I as hosts. We spent 15 miserable years with those snakes living in us. And then one of the rival 'gods' attacked. We were all killed, but I woke up and they didn't. My symbiote was gone and I was free; and they were dead...all dead." Here Jack broke down and began to cry. 

Janet put her arm around him and spoke to the others, "Why don't we continue this later?" 

The General nodded and ordered everyone else out. Before he left himself he put his had on the Colonel's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Jack."   


* * * * *   


It had been several hours since they had had their talk now, and Teal'c still had some questions he wished answered. He also wondered how the General and Major Carter were accepting all this. The Jaffa was wondering through the halls of the base looking for Daniel Jackson or Colonel O'Neill. 

He had been almost everywhere he could think they might be but to no avail. Suddenly the noise of metal hitting metal caught his attention. It was coming from a currently unused room. As he approached the door he noticed that it was opened slightly. As Teal'c peered inside he saw that Jack and Daniel were sparring with swords. They appeared to have been going at it for some time because of the sweat and blood covering their arms and legs. He opened the door farther and watched intently. O'Neill was the better swordsman and seemed to have less injuries than Dr. Jackson who was having a hard time staying on his feet. Then in a moment it was over: Jack kicked Daniel off even further off balance then whirled his blade around stabbing the younger man in the heart. 

Now that the match was over Jack dropped to the ground to rest. Daniel was getting harder to beat all the time. When he had first tried to teach him, the kid dropped the sword before Jack had even hit; now Daniel was good enough to beat at least 75% of the immortals and have a 50/50 chance with another 15%. At the time when they started the training he had been not too fond of the archaeologist, but the time spent training together had made them pretty good friends. The Colonel turned his head when he heard the moan that meant Daniel was back. 

Daniel moaned again as he sat up holding his chest. "Got me again." He began to look around the room and noticed Teal'c still standing in the doorway. "Hey, Teal'c," he said standing up with Jack. 

"Hiya, Buddie! How long you been there?" 

"Long enough to witness your skill with a sword." 

"Oh thanks, but it was nothing." 

Teal'c decided now was a good time to start asking questions again. "May I ask what is the purpose of exercise?" 

"Oh, right...umm...," stumbled Jack. How was he supposed to explain about 'the Game'? "Well, see immortals can die permanently when our heads are cut off. And then there's this legend that the last immortal alive will have some ultimate power or something, so immortals kill each other. We all carry swords for fighting each other. Anytime we stumble across a newbie most of us take it upon ourselves to train them, and that's why I am teaching Danny boy here how to be a pirate." 

"Are not pirates considered evil on this world?" 

At this the two immortals burst out laughing. 

* * * * * 

"Janet, can I talk to you?" 

Dr. Frasier looked at Sam, her face was calm and composed but her eyes said differently. "Of course. Sit down. Is this about Jack?" 

Carter nodded. "It's just so hard to believe. Doesn't it knowing that this is true ever disturb you?" 

Janet smiled. "Not anymore than knowing that the Stargate and the aliens are real does. I don't think you are having trouble with the concept, just with who it is." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Carter. Was Janet implying that she had feelings that went beyond friendship for the Colonel? Because that was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! 

Sensing the dangerous ground, Janet chose her words carefully. "It means that you and Teal'c and Jack and Daniel are a team. A team that relies on the other members absolutely. Now you find out that two of them have been hiding a secret from you that could essentially change things in a big way." 

"Oh, I get it. My subconscious wants to know how I can still trust them after this?" 

"Right. I think it would help to resolve the matter if you talked to them," said Janet. "Maybe you'll find that things haven't changed as much as you think." 

"Oh," moaned Sam, "that is the last thing I want to do right now!" 

* * * * * 

__

Knock, knock. 

Daniel glanced up from his research to see General Hammond standing in the doorway. "Come in, Sir," he said as he began clearing his desk, "What can I do for you?"   
  
"Well, Dr. Jackson, I was hoping you could tell me a few things." 

"Oh, well, I suppose I could try. I'm assuming this is about earlier...." The General nodded. "Uhuh, so what do you want to know?" said Daniel trying to be as casual about this as possible. He personally had not done well when Jack had told him that he was an immortal. 

"Are there immortals on other planets?" Was the General's first inquiries. 

"We've never run across any but Jack and I were able to translate writings on several different planets that indicate that at the very least there were immortals on the planets populated by humans," said Daniel pausing slightly for a breath, "Now we know..." 

The General decided to interrupt rather than let the enthusiastic archaeologist continue on indefinitely, "You and **Jack** translated them?" 

Daniel grinned. "I know it's hard to believe but he is really very smart. Plus, having lived so long and in so many places he knows most of the languages ancient and modern. He also has picked up on the alien texts quicker than I have in many cases." 

"Who'd've figured Colonel O'Neill for a genius?" laughed General Hammond and Daniel joined him.

****

Chapter 3

Jack was up late studying an artifact that had been brought back by SG-7. Normally the General would have given it to Daniel, but he had sent it to Jack. O'Neill could only figure that Hammond was testing him. 

After awhile he heard footsteps in the hall. They started to go past then suddenly stopped. 

"Uh, Sir, I..." began Sam. She planned out exactly what she wanted to say but now that it came right down to it she was tongue-tied. 

Jack didn't even look up before saying, "Come on in, Carter." He looked up when she hesitated. He added, "That's an order, Major." 

"Yes, Sir," she mumbled. They remained in silence until Sam couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing there?" 

Jack looked at her with a smile on his face like he had been waiting years to be asked that. "Well," he said like he was beginning a lecture. "This particular artifact is a peice of a temple wall found on P3X78420. It a has representation of Ptah the Egyptian god thought to be the creator of the earth, father of the gods and all beings of the earth, father of beginnings and so on. It also has the standard marks of power, life, and stability accompanying his picture. Now this stone contains part of a story about him and Ra. It would appear that they fought a great battle, but beyond that I need the rest of the wall to find out who won." 

For once it was Sam with the stupid expression on her face. "Oh...So if you're an archeologist, what else are you?" 

"Let's see it's a long list but I'll give you the highlights. I've been a doctor, lawyer, soldier, spy, novelist, hockey player, ranch hand, chemist, pioneer, and one of my favorites was the last thing I did before I came to the Air Force--all of them," he stopped to see Sam's reaction; she looked skeptical. "Yep, MacGyver was a fun guy to be," he finished with a sigh. 

Carter was flabergasted, "You mean thee 'MacGyver'? The one who's name I used as a verb shortly after we met? The one who could build anything out of anything? The..." 

Jack cut her off, "Yeah, that's the one. Thanks for the compliments. So what did you really come here for?" 

Sam looked at her feet. "I came here to apologize because it's unfair of me to pass rash judgements on someone I realize I know hardly anything about. I also came to find out if I could ever trust you and Daniel again." 

"Apology accepted," replied Jack. "As for trust, that is up to you not me, and it may be a long time before you can trust us. I am sorry that we had to keep it from you. It's just not something you go around telling people. All I ask is that you either make an effort or let me know so I can have Hammond put one of us on another team. Agreed?" 

"I agree; and I will try to learn to trust you again." 

"Good because I would really miss you, Major," said O'Neill. 

Carter abruptly turned around mumbling a "Goodnight, Sir". She had started to blush and didn't want Jack to see. 

Jack smiled to himself. "Goodnight, Sam." 

* * * * * 

"Colonel, may I come in?" asked General Hammond. He had had his talk with Daniel and now it was time to talk to Jack. 

Jack had just gotten back to studying the artifact after Sam left and didn't want to be disturbed. On the other hand, given the circumstances he should probably let Hammond in. "Sure. So, General, more questions?" 

"Yes. I met Major Carter in the hall and she said you were in here. I was wondering about what Daniel said about having died after he started working at the SGC. Did this happen on a mission? Because if he hadn't 'come back' so to speak…well you know what I mean, don't you?" 

"I do know what you mean, and luckily it was a simple accident. What happened was..." 

__

Flashback 

__

Jack opened the door one afternoon to see Dr. Daniel Jackson standing there. "Daniel, what are you doing here?" 

__

"The General sent me over here to tell you that your vacation is being cut short," Daniel paused while Jack groaned loudly. "Anyway, he wants us in the briefing room at 0630. SG-3 is coming back to inform us of a new threat so big they can't say by radio and that requires SG-1." 

__

Jack nodded. He hated it when things like this happened. And of course in phone lines were down and the batteries on his cell were dead so they had to send someone over. He disliked the archeaologist slightly more than usual for delivering the bad news. "Well, see you later," he said. Jack was anxious to get back to the internet chat with Duncan McLeod, an old friend of his. 

__

"Right," said Daniel. He turned and began to walk away whilst pondering the Colonel's dislike of him. Perhaps, it was as O'Neill said and the man just didn't like scientists. That didn't seem to fit though because he had taken to Sam rather quickly. Maybe he didn't like him because he wasn't military. Daniel did seem to be getting in trouble often enough. 

__

The Colonel watched as the Daniel walked off wrapped up in his own thoughts. He started to go back inside when he saw the much younger man slip on the ice that the storm, which had left his powerlines down, had flung everywhere. Daniel was not that far away and Jack saw his neck turn and the bone snap as he hit the ground. 

__

O'Neill ran to get Daniel inside, all the while he could feel the latent buzz getting stronger and stronger. He picked him up and careful not to slip carried him into the house. He laid him on the couch and waited for him to revive. 

__

When Danny finally woke up, he found himself on the Colonel's couch without the faintest idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered was falling on the ice on the way back to his car. Then in a rush he saw himself in slow motion and heard the loud crack before everything went black all over again. Suddenly he became aware of a most disturbing buzz that seemed to be everywhere around and in him. Despite the distracting buzzing he heard footsteps behind him and rose, slowly at first, to look around. He saw Jack standing there smiling and the buzz just stopped. 

__

"So," said Jack, "how's it feel to be back in the land of the living?" 

__

Daniel gaped, "My neck...it broke. I heard it snap. I should be dead. How did I...Why am I..." 

__

"What? Alive? Not in heaven? Not a ghost?" asked Jack. "Well, that my boy is a long story, but since we literally have forever..." 

__

End of flashback 

"...So anyway, I told him and he didn't believe me. That is until I slit my wrist and it healed itself," finished O'Neill. 

"Wow. So it was just slipping on the ice, huh? Well that's the way things go," said the General. "I remember that briefing; Dr. Jackson really looked out of it. Now I know why. Thank you for obliging me, I didn't want to ask Daniel about his death in case he was sensitive about." 

"Understood, Sir. And it was no problem," said Jack. 

The General nodded and left. Just before he was out of hearing distance he heard the Colonel mutter, "Finally! I can get back to work." Hammond grinned and just kept walking. 

* * * * * 

Janet was just walking by Sam's office so she decided to see how her friend was. 

"Oh, well, I talked to the Colonel. I think you were right, but it's going to take a while for me to truly trust them again," said Carter. 

Janet shrugged, "I'd say you were foolish if it didn't take time. So what do think of him now?" 

Sam giggled, "He is definitely not boring or slow or stupid. You know I don't really know that much about him. What can you tell me about him?" 

"That could take years," sighed Janet. "He has lived in every country. He was the ruler of the Assyrian empire at one time. He has played hockey in the Olympics. He was a Navy Seal. He is a wonderful cook and makes great Chinese food. He met Charles Dickens and Ganghis Khan. He has is a qualified doctor, orthidontist, physicist, micro-biologist, etc." 

"Sounds like you could write a book about him." 

"Oh, we have. There are currently ten one-thousand page volumes of _Khafre_," said Janet with pride. She always had been proud of what the Watchers had accomplished. One day when the world was ready, they would find out all they ever wanted to know about the immortals. 

"Of what?" asked Sam. 

"Of_ Khafre_. That's Jack's given name," said Janet. She added with a smile, "Personally I prefer Jack." 

"I think I do too," replied Sam. "So if you know so much about him, what was MacGyver's first name? I tried to find out more about him but I couldn't even find that out." 

Janet shrugged. "Sorry that's forbidden information. If I told you that I'd have to kill you, then he'd kill me." 

"That bad huh?" 

"I don't think it was that bad, but he does. I don't think he ever forgave the guy who helped him create that identity," said Janet. She could probably talk about Jack for hours on end. Studying and writing his currnet history down was her life's work. And now because of the difficulties involved in getting onto the base, she was also responsible for doing the same with Daniel. Thank goodness she could ask them about stuff instead of being all sneaky about it. "Well," she said standing up, "I'd better be going." 

"Thanks for checking on me, Janet," said Sam.

****

Chapter 4

"SG-1, you have go," came General Hammond's voice over the loud speaker. It had been a week since they had had their 'discussion'; now they were finally going on another mission. Daniel knew that it was another test. A test to prove on way or another if things could ever go back to normal. They were going to another deserted planet that had ruins of an ancient civilization surrounding the Stargate. 

The group of four trudged up the ramp that led to the Stargate and briefly pausing to exhale entered the wormhole. In rush they found themselves on the planet P3X69675 surrounded by Mayan like ruins. The sun beat down and the quartet put their sunglasses on to shield their eyes. Surveying the setting with passing interest Sam noted with interest that though they had been on the planet less that 3 minutes, Daniel and Jack were already deeply engrossed in the writings on a nearby wall. "Find something interesting, guys?" she asked. 

"Uhuh. Ironically enough this text seems to deal with King Anehish, who was thought to be immortal," replied Daniel. "The strange thing is that the Watchers think that he may indeed have the first known immortal. This could be very valuable to finding the truth about why we exist." 

Jack added sarcastically, "It's always life and death and life with this stuff isn't it?" 

"I do not believe that is so, O'Neill," replied Teal'c. "Is it because you have died and returned that you treat death with such levity?" 

"No," said O'Neill very seriously. "It is because levity is the only thing that keeps me from going mad thinking about it." 

An uncomfortable silence followed this in which Daniel began to wander around looking for something that would lead him closer to finding out more about the immortal's history. Approaching what appeared to be something of great importance he stepped on what he thought was a loose tile. The tile sank into the earth beneath it. The young man raised his foot to take another step and felt a sharp pain in his arm. The tile had been a booby trap and had released a poisoned arrow from some mysterious cleft in the rock wall. The archaeologist gave an agonizing howl as he clutched his arm. No matter how many times he was hurt like this the pain was still almost unbearable. 

The others rushed over. "How long will it take to heal?" asked Sam. She knew that Daniel would be alright, but seeing him in so much pain was hard knowing she could do nothing. 

"Not long," answered O'Neill. "But it would help if we removed the arrow." Sam nodded. She held Daniel's arm tightly in her hands and watched as Jack pulled the arrow out releasing one last scream from Daniel. They all watched as the cut began to disappear. 

* * * * * 

Janet found a free moment between her duties to add to the reports on both Jack and Daniel. Normally she would have only been assigned to Jack but when access to Cheyenne mountain proved to much for the Watchers she had taken on double duty. She actually enjoyed the diversity--one young and one old, one naive and one mature. Jack was the kind of subjects that Watchers take pride in having been assigned to, while Daniel was the kind that gave someone the honor of be trusted to record and to compile background information on. 

Jack was a man who had lived through being cold to people and not committing to women. Yet the man had an underlying compassion that was not typical of most long-lived and grief-stricken immortals. The years of turmoil under the Gou'ald and the tragedy of losing his family had left him with a way to relate to the helpless. This softness, of sorts, had kept him from becoming another heartless head hunter out to save only himself. Janet was not sure why he married again, but she did know that he had been happy. That is until that fateful day when Charlie was killed. Jack never quite forgave himself for that and he carried the hurt around bundled up inside. He was a man with a mission and he would let nothing deter him from it, his grief only added to his drive to destroy the Gou'ald. 

Daniel was innocent. He had never even taken a head. He was so full of life that he couldn't bear the thought of condemning anyone to death just because of the 'Game'. Barely touched by the horrors of the times, Daniel was fresh and alive with determination, unlike the older generations who seemed to be stuck in their existence unable to move forward. Death had reared it's ugly head in Daniel's life more than once taking those dear to him, but the man would not succumb to the bitterness and vengefulness that others apparently greater than him had. His potential was immeasureable: his skills with a sword were growing constantly and his job gave him experience in battle. It appeared that when he eventually left the life he had known here he would become a formidable opponent to be respected...and feared. 

* * * * * 

Meanwhile back on P3X69675.... 

"So what does it feel like? I mean coming back," Sam asked while she watched Jack translate part of a wall by the Stargate. 

Jack looked up and answered passively, "Well, it's pretty much like when you wake up after being unconscious for a while. When you first wake up you think you're dreaming then everything comes back to you in a rush." 

"Wow," said Sam. "What about things like bullets that are in you when you die, what happens to them?" 

"That I don't really know. I suppose...." 

He was cut off by Daniel shouting from the top of the steps leading to a temple that he and Teal'c went to explore. "Jack! Come quick! I found it! I found the truth about the immortals' origin." 

THE END (or is it?)

* * * * * 

Epilogue

What SG-1 found in that temple impacted immortals everywhere. The text that Daniel and Jack translated said that the immortals were the result of a semi-hereditary flaw created by a now extinct alien race, a race almost as advanced as the Asguard. Just what they were trying to accomplish through this is unknown. It also contains a prophecy that on a planet marked only by a triangle with a tiny circle above it approximately 10,000 years after this was written the immortals would gather to fight for the Prize. Just what the Prize is remains a mystery, but the power it holds over them is strong. By dating this text, it was discovered that time is running out before this gathering.   
This information was submitted to the Watchers by Janet Fraiser.


End file.
